sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Enter Darth Malign
The Purple Haze was for once sitting quietly in space. It's usual assortment of flashing strobes not burning and it just lingers there in a very wide orbit. It's owner was being cautious. While it was still a hard ship to miss, he didn't want to draw even more attention to the vessel. The only light coming from it emits from the hangar bay, which has minimum lighting for the arrival of Admiral Naten's shuttle. As the shuttle lands and it's passengers disembark, an element of Rangers greets them and motions them towards the foreward armory. As they draw near, one punches in a code and the armory doors slide open. Various weapons line the walls and several suits of various armor rest on mannequins around. One would never think, knowing the owner, that he could be so organized. Axel has set up a rectangular folding table and wheeled in some comfortable chairs. A pitcher of water sits in the middle, surrounded by several empty glasses. "Greetings," Ax says from the head of the table. He doesn't bother to stand. "Please, have a seat. This room will limit all forms of surveillance and recording, so if you are trying to, it's pointless. You are safe here, Gentlemen. Make yourself at home." The middle-aged Janhovi smiles at the Rangers as they escort him into the armory. There are five beings with him. Four NIO officers, of the 'bruiser' variety, and a man in a plain, if well-tailord, suit. "My Praetor, Mer Haxon." says Bonrue, gesturing to the suited man. "It is an honor to be invited to your vessel. It is certainly... eye catching." The grin on the older man's face is mischevous. "I don't imagine you get too many places without being noticed." "You'd be surprised what kind of misdirection I can pull. Yeah, this ship is eyecatching, as are my fighters and my skipray. They draw a lot of attention." He doesn't smile, and speaks matter-of-factly. "They draw a lot of attention away from other parts of a sector, if you catch my meaning." He pauses and lights a cigar. "I want to discuss a meeting with Rear Admiral Petra Doom and her protege, Colonel Davyd Levvis that I had on Corellia last night." He doesn't even bother explaining how he got through the blockade. The smuggler cuts right to the chase, so the NIO Admiral mentally shrugs and turns off the 'small talk' program that all flag officers must have installed. "Yes. I received your message. Some of Captain Shadow's mail is being forwarded to my office. I must admit to being a bit impressed by your being contacted by an Imperial Admiral, but upon reviewing your files, I can see where the connection is. What did Admiral Doom want with you, my smuggling friend?" The man leans his elbows on the table before him, occasionally casting an appraising eye on the various artifacts arrayed about him. "She wants the traitors." Axel says coldly. "Those that were captured with Ms. Quinn and she escaped with. I of course don't know the whole story, but I'm sure you could fill me in. I'm proposing giving the traitors to the Empire, though dead so they cannot talk." He pauses to let that sink in a bit. "Their charred remains I am sure would get the Empire's eyes off of us and especially off of me." Bonrue grunts at this revelation, and leans back in his chair. "I am familiar with this entire situation, as I'm sure you're aware. Unfortunately, we are not 100 aware of their exact dispositions at this time. And even if we were, to be honest, the CDU is not often in the habit of giving up people who've helped us to Imperial Justice." The implication is clear. Captain Vichten himself has been wanted by the Empire many times in the past. "We're still looking to pin them down ourselves. But it is interesting to know the lengths the Empire is going to to find them. This knowledge is very useful. And we appreciate you bringing it to our attention. I assure you, once we know the exact disposition of these Imperial 'Traitors,' I will personally inform you of their final destination." The man leans back in his chair. "Tell me something, Captain Vichten. I am aware of much of the history between yourself and Admiral Kreldin. What are your thoughts on this sudden conspiracy he finds himself in?" "I'm the one who put him in the hot seat." Axel says of Danik. "If it weren't for me, the Empire would never be aware that he was plotting an assassination of the Emperor himself." He pauses taking a puff from the cigar. "I'm starting a war, Admiral. That's what I do, and I do it well. This time though, unlike others, I am doing it for my own reasons and not because I am getting paid to do it. Danik has been an enemy far too long for me not to respect him. I want to see the Empire thrown into chaos and I want Danik to be the focus while I cash in on the chaos." "Fire and Wind." The Janhovi looks at the cigar-smoking smuggler for a time. "Yes. We in the CDU also desire Admiral Kreldin's downfall. As does, so I'm told, the Empire. Kreldin seems to have found himself in a difficult position. Let me know if there is something specific that we can do to help make Kreldin's life miserable. We have a certain operative with whom you are familiar who can offer you assistance if you need it. Captain Shadow. Keep him in mind during your endeavors." "Danik is mine," the pilot states bluntly. "I'm the one putting his ass on the line for that very reason. Feel fortunate I am sharing what I know with you at all." He pauses to take yet another drag from the cigar. "Look, I need results of some kind. I need a body, alive or dead, that I can give the Imperials to keep them out of Caspar. Trust me, you don't know what I am going through to keep an entire Inquisition team from showing up at our doorstep. Frankly, I don't give a damn about the CDU government. It's politics and beyond me. What I do care about is the people and the culture. Politicians come and go and governments change." The Janhovi's eyebrows climb up his scalp as Axel goes off on his rant. "You may be surprised to find out that you're not the only one keeping the Empire off of Caspian soil, Captain Vichten. We in the NIO have also been doing our part." The man's metallic-green eyes harden, his irritation at being lectured by a smuggler showing through. "As to Kreldin, I have no problems with you nailing him to the wall. But I am not about to risk the safety and security of the CDU to appese your ego. If we get a clear shot at taking out Kreldin, you can bet we're going to pull the trigger. With or without your 'approval'." Bonrue leans forward on the table. "Let's assume we did know where the Imperial deserters are. And let's assume we kill them and hand them over. Or even that we go ahead and fake it, genetically altering a couple of corpses, or making clones of the two. What do we tell the Empire? 'Look! Turns out they were hiding in our 'fresher all along! Silly us! So sorry.' Think about that for a moment." The Janhovi's green eyes meet Vichten's alarming blues. "This is a path that must be trod carefully. We need less Fire, and more Earth." "If I turn over the bodies, with some form of plausible deniability as to their authenticity other than genetics matching the targets," he says before pausing. "Then not only is my job done, but the Empire doesn't have to know about where they were hiding. For all I know, they were on Tatooine when my hunters found them. Tried taking them alive, but they would not cooperate. A couple of frag grenades later, they submitted the hard way." He is not intimidated by the Sarian, not by a long shot. He's been intimidated by the Sith, and nothing Naten can do will top that. "Look, you don't need my assistance, fine. I'm sure someone would actually be willing to pay for what I have been giving you damn near for free." The pilot clinches his fist together, his left whining as the servos tighten. "You can do whatever in the hell you want. I'm going to do what I have to do. If it means I have to find the ambassador myself, I will. Self-preservation means more to me than his life does." "I didn't say I don't appreciate your help. But don't think that we don't do anything for you. And don't think that the ambassador and Commodor haven't done anything to help Caspar as well. They did get our own Ambassador Kiare, a person to whom I believe you owe a personal debt, out of an Imperial detention cell. You are treading a difficult line here, Captain Vichten. And a stressful one as well. As is the CDU. We all stand the best chance of not having to deal with an ImpStarDuce parked in orbit over Caspar if we work together. I've already told you we have other people in place working on this situation. And they would be happy to work with you, if you so desire. But they are getting no more than you. A paycheck and a 'job well done.' Some may say that you're getting more, because the NIO remembers its friends." The long monolog over, the well-seasoned Janhovi eyes the mercenary across from him. "I'm sorry you think we're ungrateful. And that you feel that you have to act alone. But there is more going on here than just what Axel Vichten wants. You claim to love the CDU. Help us do what we can to protect her by working with us, not against us." The man is sincere. Axel's help has been very useful, allowing them to confirm some theories and information that had come in via other sources. But Bonrue knows that there has to be a working relationship that includes working together for the best results. Particularly with the Empire snooping around. Naten steeples his fingers and thinks for a moment. "Perhaps this, then. Your idea has merit. And it may come down to finding some 'substitutes' to take the place of our Imperial run-aways. If it comes to that, you will be the first on my list to call. The Empire will understand if you don't come up with them right away. The galaxy is a big place. And if we do get a lead on Kreldin, you will be notified immediately. That is what I can promise you." "Look, I'm in a bit of a predicament that could easily cause my death. Whether you help me or not, I gotta find someway of producing results soon. A couple of weeks, maybe a month at the absolute most." Ax had run his mouth a bit much. "Besides, what does the CDU care about an Imp Ambassador? I also have from a good source that Kiare would have been released very soon prior to her escape. As for Dareus, if he were innocent, then he would have been released too. The Empire is questioning all suspicious activity on Corellia, and when two people, dignitaries for seperate governments are walking the streets in the places even I carry a gun because of crime..." Axel leaves it at that. "I just think you need to check your own. Unless Dareus works for you and I don't know that he doesn't, he is definitely up to something. Kiare, well.. I don't have a damn clue other than she's likely clinging to him because she's got a fetish for power and intrigue. Of course, given her past, there is no telling." The Janhovi barks out laughter sharply. "Yes. That does fit Ambassador Quinn's profile." The man thinks for a moment, "Offer them a lead on Nar Shaddaa. Tell them you're following up. Perhaps even send one of your ships out there to keep up the illusion of persuit. And if it comes down to desperation, well," A shrug. Espionage is a nasty business, and Bonrue knows it. "There are people to be found there. As to the Imperial run-aways. If we find them, we're going to have to take advantage of the intelligence opportunities afforded to us by them. After that, we'll have to see what we can work out. In all honesty, I'm not inclined to keep them, either. But that's not my call. The Presav has taken a personal hand in this situation." Bonrue lets that sit there for a moment, like an 800lb. nerf in the room. "Presav, huh? Stinking human shouldn't be running the government of the Sarian people anyway." He sighs. "Look, question them all you want, I don't care. Just let me have Dareus and whoever his accomplice is when you're done. If I have to, I'll take it upon myself to make sure they can't talk to the Empire and explain where they have been." Axel takes a look around the room. "I think I have the means to do it, and one less Imperial is fine with me. Likely, the guy's a friend of Danik Kreldin's anyway." "No promises. Sorry, but it's not my place to question the Presav. You can take it up with him through official channels if you have an objection. I will note your concerns to him in my next briefing." The Admiral stands up. "This has been an informative meeting, Captain Vichten. I must be heading back to my office now." About that time, the buzzer on the wall chimes, signifying the room is no longer 'safe' in order for in ship communications to take place. "Captain?.." comes a voice over the intercom. "I know you said not to disturb you, but ummm... Inquisitor Mallign has just radio'd for landing clearance. I didn't know what exactly to do, so I allowed him clearance. I know you ordered not to stir up trouble with the Imperials yet." Axel slams his hand on the table. "Looks like we have company," he says to Naten. "Not polite to keep the Sith waiting, you know. I might as well buzz him in before he cuts the door off of it's hinges with his lightsaber." With that said, Ax presses a button on the wall, unlocking the door for the man to enter. It was always comforting being on a ship where there was no fanfare when you landed. Darth Malign/Inquisitor Malign and now also Director Malign was an agent of the Emperor who wielded many hats including another special one, as the actor and executor of the Emperor's will directly to anyone who was unfortunate enough to be under the lenses of his unlimited perceptions. His X-wing begins its cooling cycles and the ship begins to settle in the hangar bay as he steps out of his personal vessel dressed in his official clothing. Malign smirks as he glances back at a gash across the side of the vessel left by a clever tool and an equally clever Axel Vichten. He'd leave the mark as a familiar reminder to check in on him as often as possible and to monitor his movements across the galaxy with both the technology of the Empire and the power of the Force. He marches toward a sealed door and touches it with a gloved hand just as it is buzzed open and he politely pushes it forward stepping into the room with a wave of dark energy. "Axel Vichten, I apologize for the unscheduled meeting." He frowns noting to presence of another figure in the room and giving him a brief bow his mind mentally going through dozens of ISB and COMPNOR reports trying to place him, "I was here to let you know that I will be in system on official business as the Director of the Imperial's Diplomatic Operations outside the Galactic Empire." A very interesting title for a former war-bent Warlord who terrorized and conquered the majority of the galaxy in as little time as a year, "Fate has brought me into a new realm of supremacy." He smiles, but there was something tainting about his good humor, "Introduce me to your friend." At the opening of the door, the Janhovi Sarian turns around to face the newcomer. The wave of dark energy that enters the room finds the personality of Naten Bonrue to be a warm rock, which it dashes itself against. The man's metallic-green eyes take in the image of the man who has just introduced himself as the new head of Imperial Diplomatic Operations, and immediately places the man based on his own reports. Bowing politely, hands folded before him in the Sarian manner, the man takes it upon himself to provide his name. "I am Rear Admiral Naten Bonrue, of the Caspian Democratic Union. It is an honor to meet you, Lord Malign." Straightening up, the middle-aged Sarian politely smiles at the Sith Lord. Axel remains standing for the entrance of the Sith. He's about to speak, when Naten introduces himself. Probably better that way, Axel thinks to himself. "What can I do for you, Tyler? To what do I owe the honor." Yes, Ax uses the man's name prior to his betrayal of the republic. It was a bold move, and Axel knew it, but anything to draw the attention off of the Admiral was worth the effort. He's obviously nervous though, as he reaches in his pocket to remove a small metallic vial which he cracks open. A sudden spark and hiss of fumes comes out as the glitterstim inside activates under the light of the room. Political intrigue could paint the walls of any of Axel Vichten's ships as the man was notorious for playing the sides of conflicts and making a substantial fortune from it, he was a war profiteer, and it was a profession no one could blame him for being in as long as the galaxy has been at war. The Sith notes the name and the rank and lets it settle in the back of his mind. His hazel eyes were keen for an older Corellian as they dart across the room with the aid of his senses picking up the "aura" from the room trying to get a taste of what had transpired here. "A pleasure to meet you Rear Admiral Naten Bonrue." He says politely, "Your name sounds very familiar, no doubt we will be meeting again in the very near future." He says darkly with an ominous tinge to a tone masked in joviality. Axel uses his old name and that sparks Tyler to look toward the man with a questionable glance, "Oh, Mr. Vichten, I am here for some business and some pleasure I'd suppose." He smiles, "I would guess when I am not working Tyler Damion would be an appropriate name to use, but under these circumstances with the Rear Admiral present we should remain civil and polite and you may refer to me was Inquisitor Malign." Axel's efforts to deflect interest in Natan wouldn't work, not in a million years. The Sith's attention shifts back to the Admiral, "So, tell me a bit about your work Admiral." He says politely, "I am always interested in hearing more about our friends here in the Caspian Democratic Union. The Empire is interested in mending our differences and reaching a consensus and work torward agreements that will be mutually benefiting to our two governments. Naturally, many of these desires stem from Axel Vichten's positive advertising of your government and systems, he is an excellent Ambassador." He says with a smile, naturally Malign leaves that to be taken as Naten wished to be it positive or negative, not many systems would welcome GREATER Imperial interest in them. The cool Janhovi merely smiles politely at the Sith. "Oh, I do this and that for the Presav. Mostly, I keep track of the comings and goings in this system. Frankly, I'm a bit surprised you managed to get here without one of our patrols mentioning you. As to Captain Vichten." The dark-skinned Sarian turns and looks at the man as he opens up a package of Glitterstim. "I am gratful that he is such a... fine representative of the CDU." Wasting no time indeed, Ax dumps the entire contents of the vial down his throat. While not the most gentle way of taking the spice, it was the quickest working. A moment later, Ax lets out a slight belch as the glitterstim was not finished activating and continues to do so in the linings of his digestive track. "Pardon me," he says with a fake smile. Glancing around quickly he tries to figure out which weapon would be most effective for him in case things went bad, and who to shoot with it if it did. After a couple of short seconds he decides none of them would be fitting. This was after all, a very experienced Sith he was dealing with. "My apologies, Inquisitor Malign," Ax states. He wanted the attention drawn off of Naten, but with him announcing his rank, and the fact that he's meeting with Ax onboard his ship he might as well scream for a mind-probe. "Can I offer anyone something to drink?" is all he can muster for words at this point. "A nice and very safe answer." Malign smiles, chiding the Janhovi with a bit. The Sith nods, "The system was fairly quite when I entered, at an odd hour too mind you I believe there was a very large amount of shipping traffic in the system at that time, I must've slipped under the radar." Or he used the Force and managed to convince the system that he simply wasn't there. Before Tyler was a Sith Lord he was a man of the military and served in countless operations on both sides of the war during given periods working for the Empire, Rebellion, New Republic, and even contract work with the Griffon Alliance and Aegis. His name was all over the political spectrum and in each case he was celebrated as a hero. The man was an intense warrior and his objectives and goals were never the type to be shuffled to the wayside, the Sith was a being capable of long-term grudges and willing to hunt his enemies to the furthest corners of the galaxy for the satisfaction of seeing his problems to a close. The Sith, after a few more moments of tension steps away from the door to allow the Caspians to retreat to their government with a pile of reports. He would send his own reports to COMPNOR, provided how his meeting with Vichten goes. His hazel eyes soften after a few silent moments of contemplation, "I will gladly take a drink." He says drifting away from the door now, willing to allow Naten his opportunity to leave. Of course he had a thousand questions, but his powers went deeper than mind probes, he could read rooms and areas for information about the past he could figure out everything he wanted to about their meeting, "Admiral, you wouldn't happen to have a business card would you?" he turns perking a brow. The Janhovi stops, and pats his pockets a few times. "I'm afraid I left them on my desk, Lord Malign. Perhaps I'll see you on Caspar in the future, though." The man smiles politely again, "I look forward to your visiting our lovely little planet. Captain Vichten. Thank you for your hospitality." With that, the CDU group takes their leave. "Have a safe trip, Admiral." he says as Naten heads off. Using the room's security intercom, Axel requests the presence of a server droid. He's almost tempted to head out and get the drinks himself, but decides leaving the two in a room with a ton of weapons might cause his ship some damage. "Beverages will be coming shortly," he replies with a slight smile. "Please, Inquisitor, have a seat." he says pointing to some highback office chairs that were wheeled in earlier and placed around a folding table. --< Force Skill: POSTCOGNITION >-------------------------------------------- Tyler declares his ability of POSTCOGNITION to the room. (SENSE) This power allows a Jedi to investigate the tenuous imprints of the Force left on objects when they are handled by living beings. The character must be able to handle the target object. The Jedi can seek for information surrounding the object from the past. The Jedi can determine who has handled or touched the object and what events have transpired around it. The Jedi may 'search' for specific incidents or simply review past events, somewhat like viewing a hologram. This power uses the SENSE skill. Non-Jedi may use a default counter check of their Willpower skill if no other skill seems appropriate. ------------------------------------------------< Star Wars Force Powers >-- The Sith bows his head to Naten before taking an offered seat and placing his hands on the table, after removing his gloves, "Another time I am sure Admiral." He says politely as Axel speaks of drinks being on the way he nods, "I could use a good drink about now; the traveling distance from Corellia to here in an X-wing is very unpleasant." He says with a sigh as he suddenly grows silent as he was no doubt concentrating on the table before him as he grows extremely distant focusing on the tendrils of the Force left on the table. After a few seconds but for Tyler seeming to be minutes he smirks and lets out a light chuckle, "The Force can tell us a lot, it is interesting, but many individuals do not realize that they leave their life-force as residue over everything they touch, a well trained Force user can read these residues for information. That is why the Emperor selected me as his agent; I am particularly gifted in these sorts of work. I have abilities that make me a very potent and powerful investigator." He shrugs, "Tell me what you would have to report, I can just feel a mass of information wanting to come from you to me." Maybe the spice was heightening his senses. "Well, if you can hear the conversation with the force, why even ask?" Axel replies in a slightly sarcastic tone. At that moment, the server droid rolls into the room and prepares whatever is asked of it. A small menu has been installed on the front of the droid showing a listing of hundreds of exotic liquors and other beverages from around the galaxy. A good many of them illegal in many systems. "Look, from what I gather, the CDU wants me to think they are on Nar Shaddaa. Of course, given my involvement in recent events, they have reasons to feed even me misinformation." He pauses a moment. "As you probably guessed, Admiral Bonrue is the head of Naval Intelligence for the Union. He and I are at some disagreements. While I am trying to protect the interest of the people of my homeland, I don't give a damn about the government. I've been doing the CDU government favors for a long time, but frankly they've been taking and not giving back these days. Whatever I owed them from the past has been paid back tenfold or more in the value of information they have gotten from me." He gives a sigh and has the droid fix him a glass of Ithorian Wine. "Look, I'm trying to get the Empire their traitors before they cause the Empire to go to war with Caspar. Unfortunately, I am not in control of the government of the planet so I have little say anymore. Used to be, I'd do something for them and in exchange I get most anything I ask for in return as long as it's within reason." "I'll always ask Axel, because I want to see if you will tell me the truth or not." He smiles darkly. The Sith listens to both Axel and the room and compares the stories in his mind, the smuggler was honest and Malign could respect that. Naturally, being dishonest with a Sith was a fast track to being showed the outdoor on a starship. He leans back and takes his drink and moves it around in the glass pondering the situation, "The CDU has special interest in Dareus and Lynae Caiton, a fair assumption based on what is happening. It is discouraging to believe they would try to ask you to misdirect us to Nar Shaddaa, but for your sake and the sake of your relationship with the CDU. Fabricate the leads and let Petra Doom believe you. I will give you permission to stall on the condition that you can work out the actual location of the traitors and help us piece together our conspiracy. Chaos, is not healthy for this galaxy and not profitable to anyone, if the war heats back up this brief stability will make the markets on all levels collapse and with them their weight will crush the blackmarket as well." The Sith warns. He finally takes a sip of the wine and recognizes it by flavor, "You know your alcohol, a merit, that could allow you to survive in my service for a very long time Vichten." Malign chuckles softly, "What sort of stake would you feel the CDU holds in a few traitors that is worth risking their system? I believe that is the question of the hour." He grows silent for a moment to contemplate the situation, "I will naturally only be able to lightly pressure the CDU with the given information. We need to open up this case and get all the information. The Caspian government is an annoying construct." He sighs. "The CDU is likely harboring the traitors because of Kiare Quinn. They took it as a real blow that she was arrested in the first place. I had to fabricate a few small lies to Benrue to try and suck some more information from him, but nothing seemed to work." He pauses a moment, taking a sip of his own wine. "Either he isn't in the know, or he's not telling me. I'm not sure which I believe, but for his sake and the sake of the government, I hope he doesn't know. If I find out otherwise, I will be rather distraught." After a long pause, in which Ax lights up a fresh cigar, he gives a smile. "I've told you what I know. What is it that I will recieve in return? You can't guarantee me the safety of Caspar, which wouldn't be fair to ask anyway since their government may be the one's screwing you over. I'm playing double agent, and frankly neither side is paying me enough not to just step to the sidelines altogether. I've fed them only what I think they need to know in order for me to get to the bottom of what is really going on. I made a vow long ago to protect the culture and people of the Union, but that had nothing to do with the government. In fact, I took an oath to assist overthrowing the government if it was causing harm to it's people when I joined the Olumi Osahn nearly a decade ago. That is the oath of the Brotherhood of the God of Shadows." "I am aware of the Olumi Osahn." Malign states plainly, "And I would argue that your Rear Admiral is not someone who could be considered ignorant of what exactly is happening here. I will show you what I feel on the matter provided my assumptions are correct. Assume they are hiding our criminals, assume that they want you to fabricate evidence and give us false bodies, the Empire would see this as a direct violation of our laws, the CDU government would be deemed participating in an act of rebellion, the Empire would also assume the people support these motives because your world is a Democracy." He shrugs, "Naturally everyone can suffer because of two people." He raises his hands to hold up two fingers, "Two people, Axel, two people are intertwined with the fate of this entire world." The Sith rises from his chair, "Your payment for today is time, I have given you an out to give you the time you need to complete your missions for Petra Doom, a lady you do not want to anger without my protection." He says darkly, "I will contemplate your rewards for your work in the near future." With that the Sith finishes his wine and makes his way to the door, "It will be in your best interest to keep me updated on the CDU and the status of the traitors." Axel stands up in response. "I swear upon the lives of my ancestors that if the Empire marches in, provoked or not, they will lose more men and ships than this is worth!" he exclaims. "But you have my word, I'll do what I can to prevent that from happening by getting you the traitors, even if it means exile, it would be better than seeing Caspar discover what planetary subjugation is for the Empire. I was there for the aftermath of Cochrane, I was there for Sluis Van... Trust me. I know I can't defeat an armada single-handedly, but by god I can put a hurting on a fleet before I get vaporized." Malign's hazel eyes flash with the unmitigated anger that he showed people he usually was about to kill by crushing their windpipes as he turns to stare down Axel Vichten. The jovial and friendly Tyler Damion evaporated in a second and the cool and collective Inquisitor was replaced by something much more aggressive and animal-like. His voice booms now, deeper than he would normally speak the power of the Force echoes behind it as his tone vibrates through the room, "Do not overestimate my tolerance for threats Axel Vichten." He growls, "And do not compare my Emperor's Empire and my own with those fools Valak and Danik's Empire! Those were mass murdering idiots who had no idea how to govern the galaxy; my Master is more than capable of bringing far more sorrow and pain to the living than the dead, a point to remember." He hisses, "I am not concerned with your prowess with a fighter or ship if Caspar is to fall if you fail, I will be there to see to your end as well." A finger points and it was backed with a burst of his negative energy, "I have my faith invested in your ability do not fail me." And with that the Inquisitor marches from the room, fortunately leaving a valuable agent and asset alive. Well, that was enough to intimidate the hell out of the pilot. Thoughts of retirement come to mind as he stands there stunned at the response from the Sith. "I don't get paid enough for this," he mutters to himself when he's sure Tyler is out of earshot. He then contemplates for a brief moment, wondering what it must feel like, the rush from harnessing that kind of power. He wasn't sure if it was possible or not, but by god when all this was over he was going to try and see what brings the force out in some people. He had known Damion before the change, so it didn't necessarily mean that everyone exhibits it from birth. Enter Darth Malign